Cosmic Chance
by ReaperCB919
Summary: A KP Metroid crossover. Rated T for now, but may up the rating later to CMOA. Will end up being Kigo, and have quite a few surprises along the way.
1. Countdown To Contact

Well, here it is ladies and Gentlemen. Chapter 1 of my crossover story. Hope you like it... wonders if anybody can guess what it crosses with. If you can let me know in a review. If you can't? Review anyway. I love reviewers...

* * *

Middleton Space Center. Midnight. 72 hrs to contact.

James Possible looked at the readouts on his computer. There was something coming, but it wasn't a meteorite or asteroid. It was headed for them, but it kept changing course, making corrections to avoid stellar anomalies. It was moving like a ship. He didn't want to say that out loud to anyone however. The idea that a ship could be incoming at this speed, with this much mass, and was headed straight for Earth's atmosphere? That would ring bells in all the wrong places. What's more, if the trajectory didn't change again, it was headed straight for Middleton Airspace.

"Time to call them." James said as he picked up the phone, dialing out to one of his peers, "Lestial, is that you?"

"Possible? It's… the middle of the night, why are you waking me up?" Dr. C. Lestial said, his voice groggy.

"Chris, if I woke you up, it's only because you fell asleep in your lab, now activate your satellite links and key them in to the coordinates I'm sending to your system. I need you to double check my findings, oh, and Chris? Pray I'm wrong." James said, his voice a little off.

"Alright Possible, but I can count the number of times you've been wrong with half a hand…" James heard the click of keys as his friend went to work.

"Come on Chris…it should be…" James mumbled into the phone.

"Oh my God…" Dr. C. Lestial cut him off. "James… if these readings are right…and…" He quickly double checked everything his colleague had sent him… "And scarily enough, they are… there is a ship the size of a small city heading for Middleton Airspace."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say, we're going to have to wake up the Pentagon, the President, and panic half the world." James shook his head, "And what's worse, if I know my daughter, she'll want to be the first one on scene."

"She can handle it James, remember the time she helped me retrieve that meteorite fragment after that…Demented? Demento? What was it?" Dr. C. Lestial shook his head, realized James couldn't see and just sighed.

"Dementor, but she knows what she's dealing with there… here…it could be anything…I figure we have three days if the speed of this thing stays constant."

"Three days?" James heard keys again, "From the distance, size… my god James, this thing is moving faster than anything we're capable of…almost… This ship is moving too fast… if it hits earth atmosphere…"

"Taken that into account… I'm gambling that any being capable of constructing a ship of that size and capable of reaching the speed its showing… is smart enough to know it will have to slow down before it reaches Earth atmosphere… if not… well, we don't stand a chance anyway." James' voice sounded flat.

"Fatalistic thinking my friend… unfortunately, accurate, we don't have any weapons that could destroy a craft of that size in space, and if we break it into pieces, its still heading for earth, and still moving to fast… So? Ideas…" C. Lestial asked, his fingers working again at the keys.

"Make the proper calls, explain the situation, wait, and pray."  
**………………………………...**  
Washington DC. Pentagon. 8:00 A.M. 64 hrs to contact

"No sir Mr. President, I don't have any idea what it is…" General Doyen spoke into the red phone, "Yes, we are preparing for an invasion force, and we will be prepared for that eventuality, however, from what Dr.'s Possible and Lestial say, the size of the craft and the speed at which it is traveling, should it enter Earth's atmosphere it won't matter, the resulting shockwave would essentially place us in the dark ages."

He waved at an aide and wrote a note while the President spoke in his ear.

"Get Betty Director on the phone, I want to speak with her as soon as this call is done. GJ is designed for the specific purpose of handling the unusual."

"Yes Mr. President, we're doing everything in our power, we've even prepared for a nuclear strike while it's still in transit, however, without knowing what their purpose is…" He went silent as the President ranted in his ear.

"You understand of course Mr. President, if their purpose is peaceful, and we engage in a preemptive strike that we would be the ones declaring war on a superior race with interstellar transit capability? Based on this we can also assume they have advanced weapons capability as well…" General Doyen nodded and wiped his brow. "Yes Sir, until we have more information all we can do is wait this out…thank you sir… I'll inform you the moment we know something." He hung up the phone and then looked for his aid, who handed him a cell.

"Betty?" General Doyen said once he had the phone to his ear.

"I've told you General, it's Dr. Director. I assume this has to do with the alien craft headed for Middleton?" Dr. Director said.

"That's right, I want to know what you're planning, how we can help and what I should tell the President, who I might add has been on the phone with me for the past hour, and he is not happy." General Doyen said, his voice betraying the obvious strain.

"My plans? Right now, there is only one course of action. Wait. I have three separate infiltration forces ready assuming we aren't destroyed as soon as they enter our atmosphere. I also have every advanced weapon, death-ray, and doomsday device we've ever confiscated from every super villain we've ever faced being prepped and ready to fire at the slightest sign of hostility." He heard her moving around her office. "I'm also calling in a specialist who is very… talented at finding ways to do the impossible."

"Who is this specialist?" General Doyen was suspicious.

"Don't worry General, I'm perfectly capable of hiring competent operatives. I've been training this one for the past couple years to take my place as head of Global Justice." Dr. Director sighed, "I just wish she'd take it into consideration herself, but she prefers the field."

"Very well Dr. Director, I'll leave it in your hands…and I'll try to assure the President that every thing is under control." General Doyen sighed, "And Betty, I'll be thinking of you."

"You too Caesar. Be safe." They disconnected  
**………………………………...**  
Global Justice Headquarters, 12:00 PM, 60 hrs to contact.

"Miss Possible." Dr. Director stood with her back to the teen as she watched the screens feeding her information on the incoming ship, "I'm glad you came, while we do have three teams prepared for infiltration, and a plan incase they're hostile, what we need is someone who's adept at handling the unexpected and adapting to changing circumstances. We have no way of knowing what they'll do, or what they want… so we need someone they won't be able to anticipate."

"I'll be glad to do anything I can to help Dr. Director, but I'm not really sure what that'll be." Kim said.

"Kim, people are theorizing that survival of this encounter is impossible." Dr. Director said.

Kim smiled, that word always brought out her Kimness, "Check…My…Name…"

"Glad you're in. We'll provide you with anything we can possibly conceive you may need. Life support, transport, weapons, would provide you with a translator, however, we have no way of knowing what the case will be with their language, the plan is simple, assuming they don't destroy us with a sonic disruption, we'll give them time to make contact so we can establish their intentions… if they are peaceful, thank god, if they are hostile, we have plans in position. If the time passes and they don't make contact, we'll send you in first, we'll try covertly but…"

"Advanced race, probably see me coming a mile a way. I understand Dr. Director…" Kim smiled, this was starting to sound exciting.

"Right, we'll also provide Wade with access to our systems and a higher powered transmitter, and receiver for you so he'll be able to communicate with you. However, the level of support he'll be able to provide… will be limited."

"No big, Dr. Director, we work well together." Kim smiled, "What about Ron?"

"We know you're usually a two man team, but the transport we have available will only provide for one, we're of course assuming they stop in the outer atmosphere, if they land, which we're not sure how they could considering the size of the ship… you'll be on your own for this one."

"Understood, I want Ron at ground base then. With you, and Wade." Kim said.

"Already making preparations." Dr. Director smiled. "Glad to have you aboard Miss Possible."

"Glad to be here Dr. Director." Kim smiled.  
**………………………………...**  
Drakken's Lair, 8:00 PM 52 hrs till contact.

"SHEGO!" Drakken was working in his lab, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"What is it Dr. D." Shego sat her usual place, a lounge chair, filing her nails through her gloves.

"There is an alien craft headed for Middleton, Global Justice and the government are preparing for its arrival in our air space…"

"And let me guess, you want to get there first and use it to take over the world…"

"YES! AND THIS TIME NOT EVEN KIM POSSIBLE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US!" Drakken screamed as he started to design a way to beat Global Justice to the ship.

"Oh boy." Shego said as she continued to file her nails.

"You'll have to go alone to the ship Shego, think you can handle it?" Drakken said as he turned to the hovercraft.

"You know me Dr. D. Nothing I can't handle." Shego lit her fist on fire and smiled as the plasma bathed her face in an eerie green light.

"Good, from the few Global Justice communications I've intercepted we don't have long. They're planning to send Kim Possible in first… if they don't hear from the visitors, that is…I want you there before her." Drakken pulled a panel off the hover craft and started to solder circuits, preparing the craft for orbital flight.

"What do you have in mind Dr. D?" Shego said.

"You'll see Shego…you'll see…" Drakken laughed.  
**………………………………...**  
Possible Home. Midnight, 48 hrs to contact.

"James, are you sure Kimmie can handle this?" Mrs. Dr. Possible hugged her husband as they sat in the living room.

"Honestly honey, I'm not sure any of us are ready, but… Anything is possible for a Possible." James said, smiling a bit.

"You mean anything is possible for Kim Possible." Anne said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kimmie-Cub will be just fine; she's got all of Global Justice and the top scientist in the world behind her. She'll be safer than we will." He smiled.

"You really think the ship will stop in the outer orbit, that it won't use the sonic disturbance to wipe us out?" She asked worried.

"I think so, but I can't be sure." He sighed, "All we can do is hope. What worries me, is with the size of the ship, it'll be visible from orbit. Everyone will see it. So no spin will be available, come next week, everyone will know we're not alone."

"It'll be ok, Mom, Dad." Kim walked down the stairs, her white and blue battle suit on.

"Kimmie? You're not set to go out for a few days now…" James said looking at her.

"You should be sleeping." Anne said.

"I couldn't sleep, thinking about it. So I decided to do some training… I have GJ coming to pick me up… they've got a zero-g room that I can use." Kim smiled.

"And the battle-suit?" James asked.

"It's what I'll be wearing on the ship, it looks like a uniform and provides me the most adaptability." Kim smiled. "They're also going to provide a life support system."

"You're ready for this then?" James said, walking toward her.

"You know me dad, I can do anything." They hugged as they heard the Global Justice craft landing outside. "See you guys at Mission Control come zero hour."

"See you there Kimmie-Cub, we love you." James said.

"Good luck, Bubble-butt." Anne kissed her forehead.  
**………………………………...**  
Global Justice Training Room, 2:00 AM 46 hrs to contact.

Kim was standing on the ceiling, using the magnetic grips in her battle suit's boots to provide grip. She was working on her orientation, adapting to the fact that down was relative in zero gravity. She jumped off the ceiling, spinning in the air and landing on the floor in an upright position. She kicked off the floor and launched her self at a wall, this time activating her magnets to stop her ricochet. Smiling she walked down the wall and stepped onto the floor again, still using the magnets.

"Activate the assault drones… time for some combat training…" She spoke and Dr. Director complied from the observation deck.

Twelve spherical drones flew from all sides of the room, using there own electromagnets for propulsion and three hundred and sixty degrees of mobility. A few attempted to ram her while others launched low level laser bolts at her. She jumped again, her natural acrobatics amplified a hundred times in negative gravity. She leapt easily over the assault and landed on the ceiling before launching herself at a drone, she activated her shield in mid flight to deflect the oncoming laser fire and dropped it as she grabbed the drone, throwing it hard at its brother. The two collided and shut down.

She caught a third as her battle suit's glove became a Jai Alai scoop and she launched it rapidly. It ricocheted around as the others tried to avoid or blow it off its collision course. Kim smiled as she kicked and punched any that remained.

"Fighting in zero gravity… a lot easier than expected… less resistance too." Kim smiled as she settled on the ground and engaged the magnets to keep her there. "Alright Dr. Director, you can reestablish the gravity now…" As the gravity came back Kim smiled, then Will Du walked in wearing magnetic boots.

"Time for physical sparring Miss Possible." Dr. Director's voice announced, then gravity left again.

"Will, I'm sorry." Kim said as she leapt into the air, flipping to land on the ceiling, Will leapt up after her.

"For what Possible?" He swung a fist at her.

Kim just smiled. She ricocheted off the ceiling and landed a crushing punch to Will's jaw. When Will woke up an hour later, he realized his mistake in following her; double the momentum, double the force. The first words out of his mouth were. "Oh, for that."  
**………………………………...**  
Drakken's Lair. 6:00 AM, 42 hrs till Contact.

"Alright Shego, this is the plan. Once the craft is an hour out, we'll launch you. You should reach the craft 15 minutes after its arrival. That should give you plenty of time to infiltrate before Possible can arrive." Drakken was still working on the hover craft but he had stopped long enough to plan out the attack.

"You really think what you have for me will be able to take on these aliens?" Shego looked doubtful.

"What I have is basic life support equipment, oxidation mask so you won't be encumbered by a heavy air tank, and pressure suit to let you survive in a vacuum if necessary, I even made it in your colors and with a filter to vent your plasma, the boots have magnetic capability, so you can provide yourself an anchor in zero gravity. There is also a jet pack for in case you have to move fast." Drakken listed the items off.

"And the hovercraft?" She looked at what he'd done.

"Refitted with a closed and pressurized cabin, you'll need to maintain the suit and breather to survive in space, but you'll have gravity within the ship until you reach the craft and break the cabin to get out. The thrusters are stolen directly from Middleton Space Center, and provide you with remarkable speed in atmosphere and enough thrust to break away from it if necessary."

"And what do I do when it blows up?" Shego said.

"We all die." Drakken stated simply.

"Define 'we all die', and define every word." Shego was careful of Drakken's statements when he spoke of death.

"We, a group consisting of everyone in the lab and the one hundred and fifty meters around it, all, as in every single person, die. Self explanatory." He said as he checked a connection.

"Glad I'm taking this one alone…" Shego let the sarcasm drip as she eyed Drakken.

"Oh relax Shego, it's not going to go critical as long as the coolant system holds, and once you're in space it won't be an issue at all. The return trip will either be in something you've stolen from them, if you can figure out how to pilot it, or if it is in this, there won't be enough fuel to blow." Drakken closed the panel he was working in.

"Will there be enough to get me back?" Shego asked, knowing Drakken's penchant for forgetting in his opinion trivial details.

"Of course Shego, what good would it do me to send you there and not get back whatever you steal or the information you gather." He laughed a bit.

"Alright Dr. D. But if I end up on the bad end of an alien blaster, I'm coming back to haunt your sorry ass!" Shego left the room.

"Well, even if she does die, at least I have the video equipment recording the encounter." Drakken shrugged  
**………………………………...**  
Middleton Space Center 12:00 PM 36 hrs till Contact

"Alright Kimmie-Cub, this is a one person craft, it's also the fastest craft we're capable of producing because of its size and thruster capacity." James Possible looked over at the scientist working on computers in the control room. "Kim, this ship is the fastest anyone on earth can build, and the one headed for us outstrips it by parsecs. You have no weapons, but the maneuverability is amazing so if you're attacked, dodge and get the hell out of there. That's the best advice we have for you there. Its very simple to pilot, we'll control you through the launch computer until you're clear, once that occurs just use this handle…" He showed her, "To control thrusters and the stick for steering. It was essentially a prototype for a high speed transport, but we've fitted it to your needs for this."

"Thanks Dad, I can handle it…and don't worry. I'm sure they didn't come millions of miles with one ship to destroy us. No matter how big it is." She smiled.

"You're probably right Kimmie-Cub… I just wish I knew why they were coming." Dr. Possible sighed as he helped her out of the craft and led her toward the control room.

The control room consisted of a bank of computers, multiple viewing screens displaying various points in space. A few images of something Kim couldn't recognize. A control desk where three scientist Kim didn't recognize were poring over what looked to be star charts and math formulas. And lording over it all Dr. Christopher Lestial.

"What's the latest information on the craft Dr. Lestial?" Dr Possible asked as they came through the doors.

"Speed and course have remained constant, our satellites have been able to do a thorough surface mapping and we have a few pictures as well… which brings us to our latest discovery. Its battle scarred. It seems to still have power from what we can tell…well, the engines are obviously working, and there are lights on. We haven't been able to distinguish any weapons from the scans or the pictures, but we don't know for sure." Dr. C. Lestial shrugged at the last.

"Sounds fun," Kim smiled, "Where are Ron and Wade?" She looked around.

"Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Load are on their way." Dr. Director stated, walking into the room. "Mr. Load is taking a bit of time to prepare his portable hard drive for transport. He wants to make sure he keeps all critical data for your suit on a local system."

"That's Wade, all circuits in order." She smiled.

"YO! KP!" Ron's voice echoed in the room as he walked in. "So we're gonna be here till the aliens show up?"

"Actually Ron, you're just here as Kim's partner. We understand you're a team, but there's very little you can do at Mission Control, and you can't accompany Kim." Dr. Director stated easily.

"AWWW MAN!" Ron looked depressed.

"HMPH!" Rufus chimed in, snapping his fingers.

"Sorry guys…" Kim came over and hugged Ron, then patted Rufus lightly, "It'll be ok, we'll get the next one together, no problem."

"Yea KP, just doesn't feel right you walking into this one alone though. Who knows what could happen?" Ron sounded worried.

"I'll be fine guys, remember. I can do anything." She grinned.  
**………………………………...**  
Middleton Space Center, Computer lab. Midnight. 24 hrs till contact.

"Well Wade? How are things looking?" James Possible looked over the computer genius's shoulder.

"Well, from the satellite mapping of the ships exterior, we've managed to construct a scale model. However, we still can't distinguish weapons. From what we can tell, we think it's actually a science vessel. Why it appears to be battle scarred, we're unsure. Some of the more sever damage seems to have come from within the craft itself however." Wade shook his head; even if he was the smartest kid on the planet, he was somewhat out of his league with this.

"And there's no way we can tell what did the damage is there?" James said.

"Not till Kim gets there, no." He typed in a few quick commands "We think this is the hangar bay. We're going to let Kim steer herself in… hopefully she'll be able to communicate with whoever is on board."

"She'll find a way Wade… she'll have us there to back her up… I've been wondering Wade. Mathematics is universal, correct? Why don't we create a mathematical program to relay a message in pure mathematical formula? If all else fails, that could be a last ditch effort." James said.

"I can't be sure how to do it or what message we could relay, but it's worth a try." He smiled.  
**………………………………...  
**Drakken's Lair, Launch Bay, 6:00 AM, 18 hrs till contact.

"Shego! Hurry with that fuel, we have to be ready as soon as possible. We should be ready and waiting when launch time arrives." Drakken had finished the upgrades on the hover craft and was merely preparing the essentials and launch bay for Shego's departure.

"It's right here Dr. D." Shego rolled the barrel into the bay.

"Good, fill the ships tank, I've rerouted the fuel lines to power the thrusters as well as the craft itself." He turned back to his calculations on the ship's computer.

Shego fueled the craft carefully as she watched Drakken work. He'd set this up well, too well. There was something he wasn't telling her. That left her three options. Overcome it when it occurred, beat it out of him, or forgo the trip completely and let him try himself. Beating it out of him would take too long, and if she didn't go, it would mean no fighting Kimmie. Well, looks like she'd just have to keep her eyes open.

"Shego, it should take another barrel of fuel before the craft's tank is full, see to that while I finish programming the computer. Then we'll see to your equipment. Then I want you to rest up for launch… I'll wake you an hour before launch time. That'll be two hours before the craft arrives."

"No problem Dr. D." Shego shrugged and went to retrieve another barrel of the fuel Drakken had prepared for the craft.  
**………………………………...**  
Middleton Space Center, Kim's temporary quarters, 12:00 PM. 12 Hours till contact.

"TTMGF!" Monique landed on Kim's bed with a thud.

"Not much to say Mo, they need a girl who can save the world, well, that's what I do." Kim smiled.

"Yo girl, I'm all for world saving and what have ya, but you're headed into space. You're gonna be trolling around on a ship that no one has seen the inside of, and you'll be dealing with ET. You ready for that?" Monique shivered a bit.

"Hey Mo, no big, it's not like the time I had to stop that dam from bursting with a hair clip." Kim shrugged it off.

"You never did explain how you did that." Monique pointed out.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets, besides, it'd be bragging. I just do what I do and things work out." Kim shrugged again.

"You know girl, you're the most modest person I know, how is it you still manage to sound impressive when you don't take credit for anything?" Monique asked, her eyes cutting questioningly at Kim.

Kim shrugged and moved across the room, she checked the time on her Kimmunicator. "Keeps getting closer and closer to zero hour. It's the anticipation that's getting to me. I want to be out there doing it, not sitting here thinking about it."

"You're a girl of action, I understand believe me." Monique smiled.

"What's more Ron's worrying about me, he's getting that boyfriend look in his eyes again. I still haven't told him Mo…still haven't told my parents." Kim laughed.

"Believe me girl, it's not an easy thing… I'm sorry I can't help ya more… but coming out is never easy." Monique walked up to Kim, hugging her.

"Least Bonnie didn't find out… can you imagine what she'd do if she knew?" Kim sighed as she sat down.

"Girl, that is NTBC. Bonnie is not worth the effort." Monique sat next to her.

"You're right, what is to be considered is telling the rents and Ron… as soon as I get back, I'm sitting them all down. Thanks for the support Mo, just wish you were really my Girlfriend, it'd make things so much easier." Kim kissed her cheek.

"Easy girly, love ya like a sister, I'll always be here for ya… but just not my cup of tea as far as that goes." Mo smiled, knowing Kim wouldn't do anything to push too hard. "I think the hard thing is gonna be telling the woman you have the feeling for…" Monique shivered.

"Damnit if that aint the case." Kim and Monique both laughed.  
**………………………………...  
**Middleton Space Center. Mission Control, 6:00 PM. 6 hrs till contact.

"DR. POSSIBLE!" Wade yelled from the computer, "The craft made a…jump… it increased speed to almost double what it was, carrying it forward then immediately returned to its original speed and began to slow itself for atmospheric entry. Its still on schedule, and at the rate of deceleration should be able to enter the atmosphere without severe adverse affect… if that is their intent….it'll be loud though."

"Hmm… right you are Wade…" Dr. Possible began to check the calculations, "I'd say, we're in for quite the sonic blast…"

"Dr. Possible, I've been meaning to ask. We have the ship and Kim's gear prepared for an outer orbit flight, but we're estimating the data as if the craft is going to enter the atmosphere?" Wade said.

"Oh, that's simple enough Wade. We don't know what they'll do, so we're preparing for everything." Dr. Possible stated simply.

"Makes sense." Wade turned back to the computer, keys clicking faster than Dr. Possible had ever seen.

"What about the readings on the craft itself? Can we tell anything else?" James asked as he sat down at his own station and began to check readings and information.

"Nothing more than what we had before. That last jump though was amazing." Wade stated the obvious.

"And there still hasn't been any form of message? Warning? Anything?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Nothing. No statements from any being whatsoever." Wade sighed.

"Well, things are looking good at least. They didn't maintain threshold speed." James smiled.

"True. Let's keep working, maybe we can figure something out." Wade went back to examining all the data and checking frequency bands for some sort of message.  
**………………………………...  
**Middleton City Limits. 9:00 PM, 3 hrs till contact.

"Hey Bonnie? What ya lookin at?" Brick asked as he walked up behind his current girlfriend.

"That." Bonnie pointed up at the sky and toward a blue light that was getting brighter and brighter.

"Whoa, killer lightshow…what is it though?" Brick asked, his forehead creased with concentration.

"Who knows, but if this town stay's constant, it'll be that Possible bitch's next big feather. Damnit just once I want to see her get what's coming to her." Bonnie hissed.

"Why? What is your problem with her anyway?" Brick asked, he'd never been too sure on that one.

"What's it matter, I hate her, you're my boyfriend, you're obligated to agree with me." She said seriously as she watched the light get brighter and brighter.

"Yes Ma'am…" Brick sighed.

"Hey Brick, I don't think it's getting brighter, I think its getting closer… like, headed for us closer…." Bonnie said.

"Wow, wanna sit here and watch it? See what happens?" Brick put an arm around her.

"Sure…" Bonnie smiled and leaned in to kiss her arm candy.  
**………………………………...  
**Drakken's Lair, Launch Bay, 10:30 PM 1½ hrs till contact.

"Shego! Into the shuttle craft… we need to be ready to launch in half an hour…" Drakken yelled as he rushed around the control room, establishing everything he needed to.

"On it Dr. D." Shego strutted into the launch bay. Her pressure suit moving against her like a second skin, her helmet a little bulkier than she was used to, but tolerable. She flared her plasma once to be sure that it wouldn't affect the suit, and smiled as it worked perfectly.

Drakken watched as she climbed into the cockpit of the craft, he did a quick check on the recording and transmitting equipment of the suit and smiled as everything came back working. He checked the cooling system information as it fed through the computer to his screen. All within acceptable parameters. Onboard computer information? Working perfectly. Pilot. Belted in.

"Alright Shego, we have everything set; now we're just making the final launch preparations. You'll be on your way in no time." Drakken started the process for launch.

"Whatever you say Dr. D. Just be ready in case anything goes wrong…" Shego's voice cut diamonds.  
**………………………………...  
**Middleton Space Center Control Room. 11:00 PM. 1 Hr till contact.

"DR. P, DR. DIRECTOR! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Wade yelled.

"What is it Wade?" Dr. Possible rushed to his side, looking over the data he'd just received.

"What's wrong Mr. Load?" Dr. Director walked up calmly.

"Well, according to this reading, a ship just launched from… looks like a mountain side launch bay…satellite imaging bringing it up now… it's Drakken's lair. Looks like he sent Shego as an unofficial welcoming party." Wade said sadly.

"Looks like we're not the only ones interested in aliens and what they want…" Dr. Director said.

"Na ah. If I know Drakken, he just wants to get his hands on the tech before someone else does…what does he call it Wade?" Kim said as she listened in to the discussion.

"Outsourcing… but that's not the issue, the issue is what do we do now?" Wade asked.

"We step up the mission. Launch me immediately and I attempt to intercept Shego, if that is not possible, I enter the ship and attempt to stop her and make contact with the…beings on board." Kim walked toward the door and the launch bay.

"She's right people!" Dr. Director yelled, "I want Agent Possible in the air as soon as possible. Dr. Possible, how soon can we launch?"

"Twenty minutes… tops. That'll give the other craft quite a lead, but she should be able to catch up. I mean, it isn't like Drakken has our prototype thrusters lying around somewhere." Dr. Possible shrugged.

"Agent Possible. Can you hear me on the communications panel?" Dr. Director spoke into the microphone.

"Loud and clear Dr. Director!" Kim locked her helmet into place.

"Alright, we're starting launch preparations, you'll be in the air in twenty minutes. Catch Shego if you can, and stop whatever Drakken has planned. You have our trust Kim. We're all with you." Dr. Director gave a short pep talk before moving on to prepare for any other unforeseen circumstances.

"She's right KP." Ron's spoke next, "Good luck."

Kim smiled behind her helmet. "No problem guys, I'll be done in no time." She concentrated on getting thing prepared and grinned wider to herself. "Time to get this show on the road."  
**………………………………...**  
Middleton City Limits, Midnight. CONTACT!

Bonnie and Brick had been watching the craft for a bit now and watched it take form as it moved closer and closer to earths atmosphere. The sonic boom as it entered the atmosphere was tremendous and it shook the air around them, deafening them both for a few moments. Then it stopped and they both got there first clear look at the craft as it hung in the air.

"Hey. What's that?" Bonnie pointed as a smaller flame trail broke free and headed for the woods nearby. They heard an explosion as it crashed into the ground.

"Lets check it out…" They headed for the woods.

"I didn't see where it went…" Brick stated as he looked around.

"I'd say the orange glow would be a guess…" Bonnie pointed toward it and they made their way there. "What is that?"

"I don't know…looks like an orange meteor and a… jelly fish?" Brick said  
**………………………………...**  
Alien Craft Hanger Bay. 20 minutes past zero hour.

"I'm on the ship. It looks deserted… the only other craft here is Shego's… it looks like Drakken refitted his hovercraft for space flight." Kim said as she made her way to one of the door. "I can't tell where Shego went, and the hanger bay has exits in two directions…I'll contact you as soon as I know something… its weird, there's a statue on the side of either door…about chest height, looks like a bust of a bird's head…"

"Copy that Agent Possible, keep us posted." Dr. Directors voice spoke in her ear.

Kim cut the communicator and smiled to herself. "Ready or not Shego. Here I come."


	2. Zero Power

A/N: Well, a few people reviewed, and a few guessed. I honestly thought I was being a little sneaky with vague hints, but a couple people managed to get the clues. Yes, this is a Metroid crossover. For the person who guessed atomic betty... honestly, I've never seen that show... sorry. Now, onto more pressing matters. I looked back and realized I left off the disclaimer. So, here goes, just to CMOA. I own nothing but twisted plot line. Kim Possible and all characters are property of Disney, Metroid and all aspects of said franchise belong to Nintendo. I am just a poor writer who is doing this for his his own enjoyment and the praise of a few people on line. What can I say, I love feed back. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

On Ship. Following Kim.

"Well, this is certainly a bleak hallway…" Kim looked at her surroundings, her helmets headlamps providing a limited light source. The hall was barren and provided no obstacles whatsoever. "I was hoping for a workout… or at least someone to talk to."

She walked down the hall, checking the door at the end. She blinked at it's design. A large white half sphere with a metal ring. It wasn't opening. She walked around the door a few time; running her fingers along the smooth surface, and then along the metal ring.

"Weird. No handle, no panel, no way to open…"

The center of the white dome depressed and spun, then the door split into thirds and slipped easily into the surrounding wall as Kim watched. She looked into the room beyond. Inside her spotlights traveled over a single ship and several large crates.

"Ok, that's good to know… Hmm… I wonder…" She looked around at the dark room, then back into the hallway she'd come through. "LIGHTS"

Kim smiled widely under the helmet as the lights flickered on, this would be a lot easier than she thought apparently. She walked up to the ship and ran her fingers over it's surface. She activated her communicator ear piece and spoke into it.

"I've found a ship, and some cargo apparently. Can't tell what's in them, but no personnel and no sign of Shego yet… however, the doors responded to English, so they apparently speak our language." Her fingers found some indentations in the ship and she traced them. "Some symbols on the ship, not sure what they are."

"We read ya Kim," Wades voice played in her ear, "After you left we picked up an incoming signal. We think a part of the ship broke off and impacted in the Middleton Forest. Ron, Will Du, and Dr. Director went to check it out."

"Got ya Wade, I'll keep checking the ship…" Kim turned her head quickly as she heard something. "I think I have incoming… I'll check back in."

Kim looked around, a scurrying sound had caught her attention. She didn't see anything though. Carefully she made her way around the crates until she found it. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled the comm link back into existence and spoke to Wade in a hushed voice.

"Wade, I found a crew member. Unfortunately, he's been eaten by… three giant beetles. They look to be about the size of a two year old child, exoskeleton looks extremely tough… on earth I'd say some form of Hercules Beetle… but more skeletal structure, sharper angles, and extremely ugly." Kim said, before hiding behind the crates once again.

"Ok, that's disturbing, uh… beetles… I'd say avoid them…"

"Already planned to…" Kim turned back to leave and froze, "But they seem to have different plans."

Her eyes traveled over seven of the beetles boxing her in, the only way out was past the three beetles eating the crewman. Greater numbers here, and a taste for blood behind her. She turned and ran, using the suits enhancements to speed her escape. She saw the beetles eating the crewman turn as she barreled around the corner. Then she paled as they rushed at her, moving with speed like nothing she'd ever seen before. She leaptout of their path and watched them barrel headlong into a crate, their chitinous skull plates piercing the metal and sticking them fast. She looked at the others rounding the corner to chase her and started running again.

"Ok… come on… run at me.." She turned, her back to one of the metal crates, the beetles started their mad dash at her. "Jack pot." She leaped a split second before they reached her and all of them stuck fast in the metal frame of the crate.

She looked at them as she landed, examining them closely. Burrowers it looked like, a quick forward dash designed to spear prey on there horned face plates, but not as able to reverse for some reason.

"Well, that was certainly a nuisance… guess I should be careful about wishing for excitement." She looked around, examining the hanger and cargo area again, "Gotta be a way outta here."

"Kim?" Her communicator buzzed in her ear. "Kim? Are you ok?"

"Sorry Wade," Kim replied, her eyes taking in the large room she was in and the maze of boxes. "I got sidetracked by the murderous attack bugs… can I point out, we are probably seriously unprepared for this…" She used the suits grappling gun to get on top of the cargo, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Oh shit."

"Kimmie-Cub, I didn't think you used that sort of language!" Her father's voice rang in her ears.

"Sorry Dad…but if you saw what I see, you'd understand…I'll get back to you guys when I can." She cut the link at the first bony birdlike creature dislodged from the ceiling and flew at her. She dodged and groaned as it pierced the crate where she stood and kept going. Tunneling through the metal. She looked up as two more flew at her.

"Damn!" Kim back flipped to avoid the first and leapt to a second crate to avoid the third, her eyes taking in the ceiling briefly as she landed. More of them. She ran, leaping from crate to crate, heading farther and farther from her ship. "What are these things!" She yelled out and nearly froze as a computerized voice answered.

"Morphology: Shriekbats, ceiling dwellers, and very territorial, bony wing plates are used in combat to defend their nest and they have a core temperature of one hundred and twenty one degrees centigrade" The voice cut off after the explanation.

Kim ducked behind a crate as she avoided another shriekbat that had tried to impale her. "Why are they on this ship?" Kim asked, hoping the computer would hear.

"This is an arch class science vessel in route to science colony with various specimens and technological studies." The computer spoke again.

"Why are they free and not in containment?" She asked.

"Unknown."

"How do you speak English?" She tried.

"I speak three million five hundred and seventy two intergalactic languages including the language form basic you refer to as English." The computer answered.

"Can you tell me what happened to the crew?" She asked.

"Specify."

"Where are they?" She tried.

"Of the two hundred and fifty crew members on assignment, ninety five percent remain on board. Of those, all vital statistics appear to have flat lined."

"And the rest?" Kim asked.

"Unknown."

"Any escaped vessels?" Kim asked, wondering if the empty hanger meant that they'd left, but she didn't think that that many ships would be needed for such a small portion of the crew.

"All escape pods are still in there births, as are all shuttles and the two fighter class vessels."

"Any life signs on board that do not match known specimens or crew members?" Kim asked.

"Yourself and one other."

"Anything unusual about the other life sign?" Kim asked.

"Frequent plasma based heat blooms appear in it's vicinity." The computer stated and Kim smiled.

"Is there oxygen on this ship?"

"While my major functions are now off line due to damage my basic life support, scanning, and common functions are still within specified parameters. However, my mapping functions are completely off line as are my communication systems beyond basic user input and response." The computer spoke seemingly easily.

"Can you turn the lights on throughout the ship?"

A brief moment and the computer spoke, "It is done."

"Thanks, is there anyway out of here?" Kim asked again.

"I cannot provide that, my mapping functions are…Error…zzztt…"

The sound of static and electrical buzzing filled the air and then silence. Kim waited, listening for the computer. "Ok, I guess the computer is off line…which sucks sense it was the only thing that gave me any clue as to what was going on." She looked around the crate she was hiding behind and smiled. A door stood a hundred yards away. A shriekbat and one of those beetles were in her path however.

"Lets see if we can't use those two against each other." She leapt out of cover and headed straight for the beetle, letting it charge her as the shriekbat flew at her from another angle. She smiled, leaping to the side a split second before they connected with her and let bony horns meet chitinous wings. Once they were out of the picture she walked to the door, wondering why this one was blue.

"Open." It didn't move, "Great, blue doors either don't work on command, or whatever happened to the computer has me locked in… oh well, guess I'll have to find a way around this thing." Kim started searching for another exit.

………………………………

On Ship, Following Shego. Fifteen Minutes before Kim's Arrival.

"Great Dr. D. Send me into space and pray I figure it out. A deserted room. Not even any ships." Shego looked around the empty hanger bay and walked toward one of the two doors in the room. "No lock, no panel, no handle, not opening for my presence…" Shego shrugged and ignited her hands, blasting the door. She blinked as it absorbed her plasma and slid open. "Ok, that's good to know… why a door opens for a concentrated plasma blast is confusing though."

Shego continued into the next part of the hanger and grinned as her headlamp lights settled on what appeared to be a cargo hold. At least that's what the crates and containers would suggest. She walked toward one of the crates and used a plasma bathed hand to cut it open. She grunted though when all she found inside were barrels of food and seeds.

"Well, let's keep looking." She said to herself as she continued through the bay, finding nothing but supplies and foodstuffs. "Ok, no big, all ships need a food container or supply hold."

She walked to the next door and smiled as she used her plasma to open it. It looked like it was about four steps across but it went straight up. Shego looked up smiling at the platforms that made moving through the room possible.

"These people are strange…" She shrugged and jumped to the first platform, then the second, back flipping to the third and yelling as something plowed into her and knocked her off. She reached out and grabbed the lower platform to keep herself from falling off of it.

She pulled herself up onto the platform and turned to look at the third, her lights playing across what appeared to be a moving rock running around the platform. She blinked twice trying to figure it out then launched a plasma ball at it, amazed when the shell glowed hot for a moment before cooling.

"Ok, plasma does not affect strange rock like creatures that move when they shouldn't." She watched a few more moments, timing her jump.

She leapt and brought a plasma charged fist down on the things shell and was once again launched backwards growling as she managed to again land on the lower platform. Her mind worked trying to figure out a way to attack the think. Her plasma didn't affect it and her punch only served to ricochet her backwards. She shook her hand as she admitted at least that Dr. D's pressure suit did absorb the impact enough not to break her hand.

"Can't get rid of it, move past it." She looked up to find the next platform, smiling as it had another of those plasma opening doors on it. She charged up a plasma blast and leapt with her timing, jumping off the platform before the thing could hit her and threw the plasma ball at the door in mid air, she landed and rolled through the door and into a room with a giant pink and purple horned frog looking at her from the beam of her head lamps.

She almost laughed until it launched itself at her with a mouth full of spiked teeth. She launched a plasma blast on instinct. She smiled as it launched backwards and evaporated into nothing. Then her smile faded as two others walked into her light beams.

"Great, moving rocks, killer frogs, what's next?" Shego ignited her fist and ducked under the attack of the first thing and brought her fist up into it's gut, smiling as it to evaporated into nothing upon impact. She used her free hand to launch a second ball of plasma at the next to move and back flipped to avoid the last attacker. Her headlamps bathed it in light as she looked at it, it's own eyes staring back at her. She knew how it worked on earth. Don't break eye contact. Keep the animals will under your own. Show it the dominance it needs to understand.

She held the stare for what seemed like hours but lasted only seconds and then the toad leapt. Shego launched a plasma blast and the last of her attackers was gone. She stood, letting her lights travel over the room. She looked up at the light panels in the room, silently wishing they'd come on.

"This is proving to be a weird ship, and I still haven't seen any crewmen." Shego shook her head and then her mouth hung open as the lights came on. She quickly looked around the room for what could have caused it. Her eyes taking in a strange bird head statue in the corner of the room. "Huh. Ok, weird bird statues…" She walked over to it and ran her clawed gloves along the surface, "Why statues on a ship?" She shook her head and walked to the door that lead to the next room, smiling at the now familiar blue door. She hit it with a plasma charge and walked through.

"Well, at least there aren't any monster things in here." She looked at the high ceiling room and saw another door with a red hatch on one side and the familiar blue on the other. This one had a computer panel and an observation window along the free side though. She walked over to it and looked down into the hanger she'd landed in. She smiled as she saw a small white ship parked near her own. "Princess is here. They must have picked up our launch. Wonder if she's the one who got the lights on?" Shego shrugged and turned to the blue door. "Best keep going in case she catches up to me."

She shot a plasma ball at the door and smiled as it opened into a room with a table and chair bolted to the floor. The chair had a pair of blue uniform clad legs sitting in it, the man concealed by the chairs back. She walked slowly into the room and turned the chair around, plasma bathed fist raised high, then she leapt back as she looked at the corpse, it's stomach and chest left an open wound but the humanoid face still in tact and slack with death.

"Ok, from this point on, it's search and destroy." Shego let the plasma burn brighter for a moment and turned to look at the room.

Empty except for the dead man and the furniture. She checked the corpse again. No weapon. But he did look human. She smiled at that, wondering if all intelligent life in the universe was human. Then she noticed the lettering on the uniform. Nothing she'd ever seen before. Now, what killed him? She took a closer look at the wound and grimaced as she realized he'd been eaten.

"Great. Not just killer animals, but hungry killer animals… I gotta find a better weapon if there's more stuff my plasma won't work on." She looked at the only other door in the room and wondered if what ate him was in there, or one of the frogs behind her. She smiled as an idea came to her and she flipped onto the ceiling over the door, using the magnetic boots Drakken had provided to hang there. Then she launched a plasma ball at the door and watched it open.

A second later she was rewarded as a giant beetle barreled into the room and crashed into the wall on the other side. She looked through the door and saw it empty but for lockers now and flipped in as the door whooshed shut behind her.

"Ok, killer frogs, moving rocks, doors that open for plasma, bird statues, dead men and now giant bugs. When'll this place stop getting weirder? Wonder how Kimmie is taking it?" She shook her head and opened one of the lockers. She smiled as her eyes settled on a strange gun.

"Hmm…" She picked it up and looked for a place to put ammo, amazed at it's resemblance to a standard taser gun used by police forces on earth. Only there didn't seem to be any taser darts. Just a smooth glass front where a barrel should be. She aimed it at the wall and pulled the trigger. Nothing. She checked it again.

"Empty? No ammo… no energy?" She aimed the gun again and closed her eyes. She let her fingers move over the gun, smiling as her thumb found a small depression. She pushed and felt the gun grow a bit warmer in her hand. She pulled the trigger and smiled as it launched a ball of light at the wall, the energy dispersing on impact. Then she sighed as she realized it didn't leave a mark. She launched a plasma ball at it and nodded as it left a dark scorch mark. "Yep, police taser, stun only. Figures." She tossed it back in the locker and kept checking them. A few more taser guns and box of something that appeared to be glow rods. Useless.

Her eyes settled on the door that moved forward and the one with the giant bug in it. She shrugged, ignited her hands and sent a plasma ball at the door, grinning as she saw it open onto what appeared to be a hallway with a blue strip leading down one side and a green one leading down the other. She shrugged and walked down the hall, keeping her eyes open for whatever came next.

………………………………**...  
**On Ship, Ventilation shaft, Following Kim.

"Oh, this is just great, thank god there's atmosphere though. That helmet would have never fit in here." Kim crawled through the shaft toward the light source at the end. "Wade? Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear Kim, and your father would like me to ask you exactly what it is you saw that caused your language before." Wade said as he came on the comm.

"Well, according to the computer, it was a shriekbat. That's one of the few pieces of information I got before the computer was fried by… something. I'm not sure what… it looked sort of like a miniature pterodactyl only with bony plates on the wings and it flew right at me. Oh, and there were a lot of them." Kim shivered as she remembered it.

"Where are you now?" Wade asked.

"Making my way out of the hanger and cargo areas via the ventilation system, I'm still looking for Shego. According to the computer before it fried, Shego and I are the only two living things on the ship, other than biological specimens. I think there was an accident or something and most of the crew were killed by whatever is on this ship. I've only seen a couple bodies, so most of them are probably in the main part of the ship…not really looking forward to that. Place has atmosphere at least, and I got the lights in the ship on so I can see now."

"Uh, Kim? Sure you don't wanna come home now? Considering. We can intercept Shego on her way off ship when it happens and send an armed squad in to deal with the…creatures there." Wade sounded concerned, but his words echoed too much like her father for Kim's taste.

"Tell Dad I'm sorry, but the only way he's getting me off this ship before I find Shego and figure out what's going on is with an armed squad Wade. What would people say if they knew the girl who could do anything backed out when it got a little unorthodox?" Kim smiled as she said it and flipped down into a new room. She looked around.

"I'm in a new section of the ship, I'll get back in touch as soon as I can." She cut the communication and started examining the room she was in. If it were for the pair of blue doors on either side of the room she'd be more impressed, but the lockers and equipment on the walls looked promising. She found a rack of what appeared to be rifles but with laser emitters on one wall, but they were locked in somehow and she couldn't get them down. She checked the lockers.

"Jackpot." She pulled the shoulder rig and gun out of the locker and slipped it on, looping it into the belt of the battle suit and then testing the draw a couple times. She found a second gun in another locker and slipped it into the thigh holster on her battle suit. "Now I'm ready for these… creatures…" She looked around. "And yet, I'm still locked in a room." She drew both guns and aimed at the door that lead away from the hanger bay, firing one at the door.

She shook her head as the door glowed blue a moment and opened for her. Inside where two of the beetles that had attacked her in the hanger bay. She fired the second gun at one, then leapt to the side as the other rushed her. She fired at it's back.

She sighed as she realized what the guns did. Stun weapons. She looked at the insects, encased in pink energy. She shot them both again for good measure and then walked slowly into the next room. Computers, monitors, another rack of weapons.

"Ok, I must be in the security sector. That would explain the weapons, why the weapons open doors is still a little confusing… wish that computer was still on line." She shook her head and walked fired at the next door, both weapons still aimed as she scanned the room, floors clear, ceiling clear, corner?

She fired at movement in the corner. The pink energy encased several small scarab like bugs and revealed several others that had frozen stock still and looked hard as rocks. She fired at them all until the entire infestation was frozen then she walked into the room, still scanning it for signs of life. She sighed as she found the rest of the room clear and went to one of the computers that seemed to still be operating. She checked the keyboard but couldn't read any of the symbols. The screen was the same.

"They may speak English, they may look human, but whatever they are, they don't seem to write in English." She checked the keyboard again, typing in a few keystrokes just to see if anything happened.

"Hmm… obviously I don't know what I'm doing…" She said as she watched the cursor moved, but she couldn't understand what it said. "I need a map." She watched the screen. It didn't change. "Knew that was too much to hope for." She shrugged and turned to the door the next door, her eyes scanning it. She seemed as if she was trying to see past the door by sheer force of will alone.

Her gun fired and the door opened. Nothing on the floor, air? Two Shriekbats she quickly froze to the ceiling, smiling as the pink energy encased them. She looked around the room. Another locker room it seemed. She checked the walls. Another locked rack of rifles. Probably the lethal weapons. The lockers held several more of the stun pistols and a uniform. Still nothing useful. She turned to the door and shot it open, smiling as she walked into what had to be a very useful room.

………………………………

On Ship, Tech Sector, Following Shego.

Shego let her eyes move over the computer panel. She couldn't tell a thing. The keys, the characters on the screen, everything was in some weird alien language. She shrugged and turned to the equipment in the rest of the room. Lab tables, computer panels, work benches, half finished inventions, lights, wires, circuit boards, computer chips. It looked like Drakken's lab, if he were about fifty times smarter and not as spastic.

To top it all this was the third room like this. She figured these were the basic rooms and the real good stuff would be in the center of the sector. She looked toward the red door. Her plasma didn't work on this one. There was a blue door that led in another direction but she knew what she wanted was behind the red one. A normal person might have given up. Shego was a lot of things, but only fools called her normal.

She'd been checking the doors when she could and had about figured out the locking system. The locks were triggered by an energy sequence or frequency. An energy level high enough would unlock any door. She could produce a power level for the blue door easily, but this red one was stubborn and stayed closed even with her highest level plasma blast. Shego grinned as she came up with an idea.

"OK, one high level blast isn't enough… lets see if two are." She smiled and brought her hands together, channeling the double blast, maintaining it in one hand she brought her other away and channeled as much energy as she could into it. She launched the lower level blast first and the high powered one right behind it. The door glowed brightly but stayed shut.

"Ok, that didn't work." Shego shook her head. "Why can't it be a simple pick the lock situation?"

She looked at the door again and back at the room, then her eyes lit on one of the stun pistols. There seemed to be a few of these every few rooms. Funny she hadn't found anybody who would use them. After the dead crewmen she'd only see one other body. A dead woman in a lab coat a few rooms back. Luckily she'd only been hit by one of those flying things she'd run into. She didn't seem to have been eaten. Shego thought about it and then found a piece of adhesive. This could work.

She quickly took the gun apart and looked at the inner workings. She used her plasma to quickly by pass a circuit in the working of the gun and grinned as the power supply started to over heat. She quickly used the adhesive strip to stick it to the door and jumped back, counting off in her head as she used the same method as before to power up a plasma burst. She launched the plasma burst and then smiled as the gun blew up just as her plasma engulfed the door. Shego grinned wide as the door opened.

Inside was what looked to be various weapons and parts in several states of assembly. Drakken's jackpot. She smiled as she walked into the room. Nothing inside but what she came for. She checked the computers first. Still nothing she could read or translate. The lab tables had several larger versions of the stun pistols and she was willing to bet they were far more lethal.

She checked the structure in the center of the room. A silver sphere was suspended in the middle of an array of monitors and sensors she didn't understand. It had two sleek blades slipping out of the side. It looked simple enough, but if that was the case what the hell was it doing attached to so many monitors? She looked around the room, but her eyes kept being drawn to the metal sphere.

"Oh hell." She reached slowly toward it.

………………………………

On Ship, Security Sector, Following Kim

Kim looked at the various suits of armor in the room. They all looked to be basic tactical gear. Body armor and blaster rifles hung next to each. She checked the fittings and discovered they were all locked to the walls just like the rifles in the other rooms. Then she turned to the center of the room. A pedestal held a silver sphere suspended in the air. There were no markings on the sphere or the pedestal at all. If it weren't for the glass surrounding it she'd have thought it was just a pretty statue.

She looked around the room and then back at the sphere. "Body armor and guns on the walls, and whatever that is in a case and suspended in the air. Why do I get the feeling that's the big boy?" She checked the panels nearest the sphere and smiled as she found one with a big red button, and a big green button. "Sometimes, it's just too easy." She pressed the green button and the glass slid open. "Bingo."

Kim reached out to take the sphere.

………………………………

Middleton Space Center, Mission Control and Observation Center.

"Dr Possible!" Wade yelled as he watched the readouts on the screen, his eyes wide with shock. "The ship is moving, it's turning away from the planet."

"What do you mean its moving? Kim said the ship was derelict that no one was on it!" Dr. Possible leapt into his seat and started to watch the readouts. "Call Kim, tell her to get off that ship immediately."

"Already trying Dr. P. All I get is static. Something major is happening up there, and we have no way of telling what the hell it is." Wade said, "Raising Dr. Director."

"What is it Mr. Load?" Dr. Director's voice came over the communication system.

"We have an issue Dr. Director. The ship is moving, we think its preparing to leave the planet, whatever is causing it is beyond human control. The ship experienced some sort of trauma in transit and is completely derelict. Kim and Shego are the only people on the ship not dead, and all other life forms seem to be specimens from some bio studies, not to mention that we can't reach Kim at all."

"Oh…" Dr. Director sighed, "We'll be there as soon as we can, we've run into some complications of our own out here."

………………………………

On Ship, Bridge, Navigation and Helm Control. Computer Visual.

Failsafe activated, first and second parameters met, scanning... ... ... bio-signs affirmed. Meteor containment... ... ... hull breach detected. Sealing off. Warp drive activated, heading locked in. Travel time... ... ... one galactic standard month at full warp. Engaging.


	3. The Hunt Begins

A/n: Well, here we are, chapter 3. Would have had this up sooner, but family issues and a writers block kept me away. Hope its up to standards, and as usual, I own nothing, litterally, and I make no profit from this. Kim Possible is Disney's, and Metroid is Nintendo's. I write merely for the enjoyment and reviews. Speaking of which, glad I'm getting the reviews I am, and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last two chapters. I hope you like this one as well. Now. On to the chapter.

* * *

On Ship, Security Sector, Following Kim 

Kim touched the sphere and energy shot around her hand, traveling up her arm as the weapon began to uncoil. Her eyes stayed locked to the device she'd found as whatever it was began to activate. There was the feeling of vertigo briefly as her body was sucked into the sphere and the program began to assert itself before her eyes. First it displayed in strange letters she couldn't understand, and then, as more of its organic components bonded with her body. Her eyes scanned the display of the visor as it played out, catching up halfway through the program.

::Chozo Power armor activated, Prime Version.::

::Functionality at thirty percent of full capabilities.::

::Current suit level... basic power suit.::

::Arm cannon functionality... Power beam and missile launcher only.::

::Morph ball power available... energy bombs present.::

::Visor capabilities... Combat and Scanner visors available.::

::Secondary systems... grapple beam present.::

::Initiating full mental link and armor adaptation to host user.::

::Program complete.::

A static charge ran over the armor in its morph ball form; then the morph ball expanded into the standing form of the armor. The helmet and arm cannon held a blue tint to the metal as the silver white metal of the sleek powered armor gleamed in the light. Kim looked down her body, taking in the armor. It was slim for one thing, her right hand encased in a cannon and her left still containing the traditional five fingers. There was a blue silver tube running along her left forearm. She looked down her legs and noted the joint reinforcements of the armor and that though they were armored, they still provided a full range of motion. She looked as best she could over her shoulders and saw the small back pack like thrusters.

She quickly went through a few movements, testing the full range of the suit. She looked up, noting the ceiling height and deciding to test the vertical jump later. She aimed the cannon easily, steadying it with her left hand and testing the combat visors lock on abilities against the body armors on the wall. She smiled beneath the helmet as she fired a single shot at the armor and watched as the blast tore through it easily. She looked at another suit of the armor and wondered what it was made of. Her mind reeling as the visor changed and locked onto the armor with a square cursor and scanned the armor before relaying the message on the screen in front of her.

::Galactic Federation basic tactical armor.::

::Provides protection from basic energy weapons and edged assaults.::

::Also provides minimal protection from most known zoological specimens aboard.::

::Defenseless against Chozo Armor basic power beam.::

"Ok, I guess that's the scan visor..." Kim smiled as she shifted her vision back to the room and the scan visor immediately switched back to combat mode. "What's morph ball?" She said and her visor switched back to scan mode, explaining the morph ball's activation and current abilities to her.

Kim smiled beneath the visor and quickly curled into a ball as she flipped forward, the synaptic links in the armor activating the armor's morph function and changing her into a small ball despite the laws of physics. She laid one of the energy based bombs and let it blow up, launching her into the air. When she landed, she began to roll around the room, bouncing off walls and equipment before stopping and transforming back into her standing armored form.

"Oh, I am liking this..." Kim let her eyes run over the armor again then thought back to the program's statements before it established completely, she activated the scan visor and brought up her suits status.

The display held a three dimensional image of the power armor itself as well as a visual menus of its abilities. Kim thought for a minute then spoke. "Explain meaning of thirty percent functionality."

::Chozo power armor is currently at thirty percent of its full capability.::

::Currently lacking Varia Suit,::

::Gravity Suit,::

::Freeze Cannon,::

::Wave Cannon,::

::Plasma Cannon,::

::Charge Beam,::

::Missile Combo ability,::

::X-Ray Visor,::

::Thermal Visor,::

::Boost Ball,::

::Spider Ball,::

::Power Bombs,::

::Space Jump,::

::and Speed Boost.::

::To utilize the Chozo Power armor to full potential all functionality must be restored.::

"Why is the Power Armor not at full power?" Kim asked.

::Power armor was damaged during power surge.::

::Programming upgrades for full functionality exist within ship::

::However these will have to be downloaded manually.::

"Where are the upgrades?" Kim smiled as she turned to the door, preparing to go in search of her new toys.

::Unknown.::

"Figured you'd say that, how will I know them when I see them?" Kim asked.

::Any scan capable objects will display on visor HUD,::

::Using the scanner will provide all relevant information.::

"Thanks." She fired at the door and prepared to get started. Her visor picked up three potential targets immediately. Her visor tracked the farthest two and sent a red targeting cursor around the third most threatening as she aimed the arm cannon. Even as she fired she registered that it was a group of the beetle creatures she'd been avoiding since she got on the ship. She blinked as the first blast of energy knocked her target back but didn't kill it. It however did crack the bony face plate. The second blast shattered the armor and the third vaporized the beetle completely. She turned to the next and sent three rapid fire blast at it and then locked on to the third as it charged her. She quickly checked the ceiling height and leapt over the beetle, flipping in mid air to shoot its unprotected back. She smiled as it vaporized, leaving the chitinous skull plate behind.

"Wade, can your read me?" Kim tried to pull her comm up, her pulse quickening when no one answered. "Wade... Come in Wade." She pulled up the scan visor. "Is my communications set up still active within the power armor?"

::Affirmative::

::The communication device, vital scanners, and primitive form battle suit were integrated into Chozo Power armor::

"Why can't I communicate with my friends on earth?" Kim asked.

::Out of range of Terran Planet zero delta seven six two, called Earth::

"What do you mean out of range?" Kim asked.

::Ship has begun transport due to preprogrammed response to specific parameters.::

"What parameters?" Kim asked.

::Simultaneous activation of both Prime Version and Sever Prototype Version power armors only known trigger.::

::Other parameters unknown.::

"What's Sever Prototype Version Power Armor?" Kim asked.

**………………………………...  
**On Ship, Tech Sector, With Shego.

Shego watched the visor before her eyes as her first helmet was replaced by that of the armor. Her muscles flexed as she felt as if something was attaching to them. Then the text on the visor's readout changed, first in whatever the alien dialect was, and next in English.

::Chozo Power armor prototype activated, Sever Version.::

::Functionality at twenty seven percent of full capabilities.::

::Current suit level... basic power suit.::

::Sigma Shivs functionality... Power Edge only.::

::Morph ball power available... energy bombs present.::

::Visor capabilities... Combat and Scanner visors available.::

::Secondary systems... grapple beam present.::

::Initiating full mental link and armor adaptation to host user.::

::Found genetic anomaly…::

::Plasma Power found…::

::Rewriting suit functionality…::

::Functionality now at thirty two percent.::

::Plasma Edge activated.::

::New functionality… Focus Claws and Energy Orb::

::Available forms… Power and Plasma forms available.::

::Program complete::

Shego's armored form emerged from the bladed morph ball. The armor black with green high lights. Clawed hands flexing as she looked down along her body. She reached to the small of her back and drew the crossed blades the suit had called Sigma Shivs.

She looked at the blades, about two feet long and single edged. They reminded her of the knives that blond guy had carried in Lord of The Rings but they looked a lot more futuristic. The blades curved easily and she could see a long clear tube along the blade where the blood groove should be. The hilts held four slots where her thumb could press into them easily, and a thumb slide along the back of the hilt as well.

She let her thumbs press into one slot and watched as the tube flowed with green energy. Then the blades ignited with her green plasma, she moved the thumb of one hand to the other active slot on the hilt and watched as one blade started glowing with the orange energy of the Power Edge.

"Definitely liking this… Drakken, if you think you're getting your hands on my new toy you are outta luck." She sheathed the blades and turned to the equipment on the tables. Her visor quickly switched to scanner mode and explained each piece to her. It wasn't long before she realized she got the premium package.

"Ok, let's see what else you can do… what functions am I missing?" Shego inquired.

::Currently inactive… Varia Suit::

::Gravity Suit,::

::Ice Edge,::

::Wave Edge,::

::Charged Cut,::

::Frequency Cut,::

::Edge Combos,::

::Boost Ball,::

::Spider Ball,::

::Power Bomb,::

::X-Ray Visor,::

::Thermal Visor,::

::Space Jump,::

::Speed Boost…::

::Acquisition of Ice Edge and Wave Edge will also upgrade Focus Claws and Energy Orb with new energy Sequences.::

"Sounds good, Where can I find the upgrades?" Shego smiled.

::Scan Visor will reveal them when available.::

"Let's go hunting." Shego turned back to the door and walked out it, drawing the Sigma Shivs and setting them to plasma power. She smiled as she saw the door had switched to blue and flicked the blade at it, letting the plasma energy open the door back the way she came. Her visor switched easily into combat mode as she scanned the room, even though she knew she'd cleared it earlier. She turned back to in the direction of the hangers. No sign of Kimmie yet, which means she either went the other way, or got beaten down by the beasties along the way.

"Wonders what she'll think of my new duds?" Shego laughed as she turned to the door leading farther into the ship and sent a plasma flare at it to open it.

Her combat visor activated as soon as the door opened and locked immediately onto one of the toads she'd been fighting earlier. She smiled and avoided the things first leap and immediately switched her visor to scanner mode. She locked onto the creature with the scanner as it leapt at her again and she easily avoided it. Another heartbeat and the data was displaying in the corner of the screen as she moved to avoid another instinctual strike.

::Hornoad::

::Amphibious carnivore::

::while dangerous in large numbers, easily dispatched by basic Power Edge when alone.::

::Threat level… questionable.::

"So that's what you are you ugly bastard…" Shego smiled as she let the combat visor slide back into place. The data on the toad now complete the visor displayed its weakest points. Shego sidestepped and finally used one of her Shivs to slice the creature in half, the plasma energy dissolving the creature.

Shego smiled and examined the room now, switching back to her scan visor just in case there was anything of interest. She sighed when she realized it was just another hallway, but kept moving down it all the same. She paused about midway down the hall as she came to two doors leading off to her right and left. Her eyes traveled down the hall and saw another door with a huge rock like covering. She blinked when she thought she saw an eyelid slide up and close.

"Ok, scan that later, for now, we try this door." She flicked her plasma at the right hand door and walked in. It opened onto a small single room with a computer panel in the center and a palm pad next to the screen. She scanned it quickly.

::Tech Sector Map Station, use palm link to download map.::

Shego smiled as she placed her hand on the palm reader, letting the preprogrammed system activate. Her visor went dark just a moment, then a map slowly appeared before her eyes. It started a few rooms back and a level up where she'd come into the tech sector and continued on forward and past the direction of the other door in the hallway. The weird eyeball door lead eventually into another section of the ship, but there were three blinking points past the other door, and only one on the other side of the eye. She smiled and mentally ordered the system to identify the points that lay to the right.

::Tech Data Centers. Used to store and process programs…::

::Probability of containing functionality upgrades… seventy eight percent::

::Suggest acquiring before advancing… large bio-signs beyond forward door.::

"And the point in the forward section?"

::Bio-Tech Containment::

::Used to store and study cyber-organic weapon meant for harsh conditions::

Shego thought for a minute. "Probability that the bio weapon is the source of the large bio reading in the forward section?"

::Seventy Six Percent::

Shego shook her head and walked out of the room and across the hall. She shot another look down the hall toward the door with the eyeball on it. She wanted to know what the hell that thing was, but her instincts told her to go the other way first. She shot a plasma orb at the door and let it open. Her combat visor locked onto a strange new creature as the door opened.

"Giant wasp?" Shego said as the huge insects buzzed around a hive in a corner, she let her visor switch quickly but stayed far enough back that they didn't notice her.

::War Wasp::

::Giant insect, very aggressive but tends to stay near its hive.::

::Has a poisonous stinger capable of paralyzing small prey::

Shego sheathed her Sigma Shivs and powered her hands up with the concussive energy of the Power Beam, she threw two hard balls of energy at the hive, marveling as they exploded on contact. She smiled as the hive was destroyed but had to immediately duck as three surviving wasp attacked her. She let her hands change to plasma immediately and sliced at one with her claws. She grinned as they seared through it like butter.

"Good, I can still spar with Kimmie." Shego laughed.

The next wasp met a ball of plasma as Shego rolled out of the way, amazed at how well the suit allowed her to move. She leapt up and drew the Sigma Shivs as the last dive bombed her; she activated the Power Edge and swung the blade. When it connected the blast shook her from the surprise. It wasn't the heated pure cut of the Plasma Edge, it was an explosion of concussive force that shattered the wasp's exoskeleton and crushed it against the wall. Shego smiled when she looked at the orange energy around her blades.

"Well, at least this suit has some intriguing abilities…have to remember to try that without the blades before I use it on Kim." Shego laughed and turned her attention to the room again.

It was empty. No tables, no equipment, no lockers, nothing. There wasn't even a door. Shego's brow creased behind the visor. She activated the scanner, double checking the room. Nothing. The map said the door was directly across from the entrance. Shego activated her plasma power and launched a wave of it at the wall. She listened.

It was faint, but she heard the sound of a door opening and carefully walked through the wall illusion and then the door on the other side. She was in another room with no door, but there was a small hole at the base of the wall.

"How am I supposed to get through that?" Shego asked, before she remembered something from the suits first programming. "Explain Morph Ball functionality."

_::Allows user to compress form into small rolling ball::_

::Designed to gain access to otherwise inaccessible areas and secured locations.::

::Double use to infiltrate and conceal if necessary.::

::Allows use of energy bombs and has various upgrades.::

::Sever Version Morph Ball incorporates Sigma Shivs into spring blades.::

::Combination of spring blades and Boost Ball or Shine Spark creates Cutter Ball::

The suit displayed a diagram of the Morph Ball and Shego was in awe of what was required to accomplish this feat of atomic physical manipulation. Drakken wouldn't believe it. He couldn't copy this if he was twice as smart as he thought he was. She wasn't sure the geeks Kim hung out with would be able to copy this. Shego laughed as she leapt into the air, spinning as the Morph Ball activated and she was seeing as if through the visor but she knew she was now in the shape of a small ball, two blades sticking out the sides as if on an axis.

She rolled toward the hole and let the blades swing back to make room a she rolled straight through like a wheel. She grinned as she rolled through the tube. The visors display now working in three hundred and sixty degrees. When she came to the end she continued to roll into the room. She grinned as her visor took in the room and the three hives on the ceiling.

She quickly leapt out of morph ball mode and brought her blade up to slice one of the wasps in half. She switched one Shiv to Power Edge, shattering a hive. She swung it back as she heard a second wasp attacking her. She was stunned as she missed and turned to check. The wasps were circling.

"Visor, scan. Now." Shego yelled as she tried to keep a lock on one of the wasp without letting the others attack her.

::Ram War Wasp::

::Smarter and more aggressive than normal War Wasp::

::Attack in packs, circling their prey and attempting to confuse them::

"Shit…" Shego switched to plasma on both blades and got ready for the battle that was coming.  
**………………………………...  
**On Ship, Following Kim.

Kim unlocked the door in front of her. The map she'd downloaded said the data center was beyond this hall and through a security room. The other two would be reachable after that she hoped, cause if not, she wasn't sure what she'd have to do. She'd about decided Shego had gone the other way, but if Shego really had activated the second armor, well, she'd have to get as many upgrades as she could before she ran into the green thief. The mention of an active security robot in a forward section worried her as well.

She moved down the hall, arm cannon steadied with her free hand, her combat visor up and running. So far she'd come across more of those beetles, two wasp hives, and some strange thing about twice her size that jumped back and forth on two armored legs. The scanner called it a side hopper and she wondered what it was doing here. A missile to the underbelly had knocked it over and she'd blasted it into nothing.

She was glad so far she'd only run into small groups of… creatures. Any larger groups could have been troublesome. She was hoping that luck would hold out at least till she was better used to the suit or had it at full power. She looked farther down the hall and her visor locked onto what looked like a giant fly. What worried her though was the swarm of identical creatures hanging on the ceiling with it. Kim locked on and immediately switched to scan visor.

::Mellow::

::Fly like insects that attack in swarms,::

::Resistant to basic Power Beam, suggest Charged Beam or Missiles.::

She still hadn't found an upgrade, so that only left option two. Kim smiled as she activated the missile launcher, the arm cannon elongating and flowering open into four sections at the front as she went to combat visor and locked on. She aimed the missile carefully and launched, it took out the one she aimed at and two others next to it with the blast. The rest however unhooked and flew at her. She grinned as she started to lock on and fire as fast as the suit would allow. The missile fire was a little bit slower than the basic Power Beam, but it made up for it with blast radius. She smiled as the last Mellow fell to the ground.

"Bug swarms…what is it with this ship and giant insects?" Kim asked as she walked down the hall toward the door that would lead into the security room. She stopped about a meter away from it as a giant eye opened and stared at her.

::Eyeball Door::

::Strange Parasite, believed to be related to Eye-ons::

::Completely made of ocular tissue::

::Capable of projecting energy blast::

::Invincible while charging, but vulnerable to missiles in uncharged state::

Kim shrugged and launched a missile at the eyeball before it started to charge, but missed as they eyelid closed and opened to reveal a flash of energy. Kim jumped to avoid it, aiming down behind the blast to hit the door. She saw the explosion connect but knew it'd take more than that. She fired twice more as she landed, destroying the barrier to see the door open.

"Cool.." Kim said as she walked into the security room.

The first thing she noticed was the red hued door on the opposite wall, but she checked the security desk first. It gave a basic display, but this one was active. Kim smiled as she flipped through the security channels. She smiled as she reached one with a green and black armor being attacked by a group of wasp. She watched as Shego sliced the bugs in half before attacking their hives. She had two hives down and one left it looked like she'd been there for a bit.

"Keeping busy Shego? Looks like we'll get to play soon." Kim smiled and turned back to the door.

She fired a missile at it; making note to figure out why these things never ran out of ammo if she ever got back to earth. She walked into the Data Center and activated the scanner on the glowing orb in the center.

::Scanning Data Core::

::Upgrading mapping system…::

::Mapping system now contains sector data.::

::Upgrading functionality…::

::Arm Cannon Upgrade found…::

::Charge Beam now available.::

::Charge Beam stronger than single missile, but decreased fire rate.::

"Hey, that works." Kim smiled as she pulled the map up in her visor and checked the new sector data. "Ok, lets see.. There's another Data Center back down the hall and to the left. That's another dead end. To the right is the last data center before what should be the storage facility for that Security Robot. Hopefully it hasn't come this way. After that, I should go up to reach the next sector, according to this it's…Engineering. Which means I should be able to come up with some idea of the ships engines…" Kim smiled and reopened the door, moving back down the hall and toward the next data center.

**………………………………...**

Back on Earth. Middleton Woods. With Ron.

Dr. Director walked around the crater with a scanner as Will Du and Ron carefully explored the surrounding area. It was too dark to find tracks, but a few broken limbs and the white car near the edge of the forest meant someone had probably seen the meteor piece crash. The question now is where were they, and what had they found.

"Mr. Stoppable, does your Kimmunicator have a scanner function?" Dr. Director called over.

"Yes Ma'am, but it's called the Ron-Comm, Kim's is a Kimmunicator." Ron said as he brought it over, punching in Wade's Signal.

"Yea Ron?" Wade's face showed on the screen.

"We need the Ron-Comm to scan this meteor, we can tell we don't want to get too close, but we need to know more about it." Ron said as he turned the device to the orange glowing rock.

"Got ya." Wade said as he remotely activated the scanners and started to process the data.

"Dr. Director!" Will's voice called out.

"One moment." Dr. Director said. "Ron, join us when you have the results."

"No problem Dr. Director." Ron said as she walked toward Will.

"Ok, Ron, I have the results…or at least what I can tell of them." Ron turned the screen back to look at Wade. "The meteor is giving of a strong radiation, but it terminates a few inches from the core sample. It does display mutagenic properties and could rewrite human DNA easily in its purest form… what it is… I don't know…"

"Thanks Wade… Any word from Kim since the ship moved? Anything at all?" Ron asked, his face showing worry.

"Nothing Ron, but you know Kim, she'll find a way back. She always does." Wade said as he checked the data one more time. "There's also trace readings of what could be organic material…or would have been… before it came into contact with the meteor."

"Right, I'll fill in Dr. Director." Ron said, "Thanks Wade." He cut the connection and walked over to Dr. Director and Will.

"Mr. Stoppable, what did Mr. Load say?" Dr. Director asked.

"It is radioactive, and strong, but the energy terminates a few inches from the fragment, it can mutate organic matter, and there is some traces of something organic near it but not sure what happened to that."

"Very well, and it might give us some clue as to what caused this…" Dr. Director pointed at a skeleton in jeans and t-shirt, wearing a Middleton Jacket.

"Oh god…that was Brick Flag, which means that car was Bonnie's… we need to find her."

* * *

A/n: Ok, folks, hope you liked it. and I won't no unless you review, so please review. By the way, one thing I really want to know is what you think of my versions of the suits? Did I do Metroid and the characters justice? Let me know. See ya in the updates. 


End file.
